The invention relates to speed reducing assemblies and more particularly, to a speed reducing assembly having a series of power transferring arms with uncoupling means associated therewith.
Speed reducing assemblies such as discussed in my co-pending application Ser. No. 506,538 filed concurrently herewith and in my reissued U.S. Pat. No. Re28122 are fulfilling a need in the industry. These assemblies are compact, have few moving parts, are relatively safe to employ and easy to repair. These assemblies are a substantial improvement over those of the prior art which involved cables, pullies, gear means etc. in order to reduce a high speed input to a low speed output.
In order to increase the versatility of my speed reducer assemblies above identified, I have developed an improvement wherein the series of force transferring arms have uncoupling or disengaging means connected therewith. This allows the operator to change the speed of the output shaft simply by coupling or uncoupling the desired number of the forced transferring arms. This speed change can be accomplished by the simple flipping of a lever.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a speed reduction assembly wherein the output speed may be varied regardless of the input speed.
Yet another of this invention is to provide a force reducing assembly having a series of driving arms with uncoupling means associated therewith .